Together they are Strong, Apart they are Weak
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Picks up right after they leave Rome in 'The Girl in Question.' Misunderstadings is all that happens between them, but what happens when Buffy follows him back in need to make things better. Continuation of Episode. BANGEL *Smut Alert!


_**As promised... a bangel story picking up from the episode The Girl in Question. I had wanted to make it a several chapter story, but as it turns out. It's kind of a re-write of what I would have loved to see happen and a one-shot was all it took. I really love it, but would love to hear your thoughts... PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Don't worry... I haven't forgotten my other stories but this was already written and couldn't wait to get it out to you guys. Hope you like... Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p>The Girl in Question…<p>

On the plane ride back… Angel thought about the fact that maybe it had been a good thing that he hadn't found Buffy. He shouldn't be playing at the jealous boyfriend since he really wasn't… he wasn't anything of her and it wasn't his place to complain. But didn't eternal love mean anything? He question to himself, he shook his head… its better this way because one of two things would have happened…

He would have either practically cried or begged for her to come back to him embarrassing himself or he would have snapped and said something he didn't mean and would later regret… rage was friend of no one after all.

/

And yet, fuming still with resentment and frustration they couldn't control, Angel and Spike returned to Wolfram & Hart in LA. Of all the males that she could have chosen to be with… **why** The Immortal, they just could not fathom the idea. It exasperated them and hurt their pride to the very core…

They'd just stepped out of the elevator, when Angel began to call out orders Gunn to prepare the troops for war… when _he_ pointed out the damn head had arrived and was on his desk. Angel huffed heading to his office to find the darn thing there with a note stating _"With Regards, The Immortal…"_

"You know, I really hate that guy!" Angel said ripping the note apart and tossing it.

"What's Buffy thinking? H-honestly?" Spike glared at nothing in particular.

"She doesn't exactly have the best taste in men. Case in point…" he said looking at Spike.

"H-hey!" he said taking offence, "I think I turned out all right."

"Yeah..." Angel scoffed, "Once she got through with you."

"I wasn't the one livin' in alleys, rubbin' rat filth all over my face. If we're talkin' projects, you're the Sistine Chapel." Spike accused.

"I wasn't a project." He frowned.

"Well, neither was I…" Spike returned.

Angel sighed heavily and sat at the edge of his desk… it _hurt_ damn it! She'd blabbed on and on about being cookie dough... About her not being ready or done, Cookies… So there he was, like an idiot being patient, yet the stupid _Immortal_ was enjoying **his** _cookie dough_! He thought angrily.

"Can't we just... lock her away in a box where no one can ever touch her? You know? Like we did with Pavayne?" Spike interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't think she'd let us. You know, she's pretty strong…" he said after a moment, crossing his arms.

"We could do a spell. Some sort of mind control…"

"I don't think so, she'd just figure it out. You know, she's pretty smart…" he returned.

"Yeah" Spike sighed defeated, sitting next to Angel by his desk, "So, what? We just have to live with it? Get on with our lives?"

"'Fraid so…" Angel said his tone sad and betrayed.

Spike shook his head and sighed… this totally sucked, "Fine" he said upset, "No problem. I was plannin' on doin' that anyway."

Angel nodded his head and added, "Yeah, me, too."

"Actually, I'm doin' it right now. As we speak, I'm movin' on…"

"Movin' on…"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Right now…" Angel said more determined.

"Movin'…" Spike repeated, trying to convince himself.

"**And doing a great job at it…"** Buffy said from behind them… making them visibly jump-off the desk to turn around and face her.

She was sitting on Angel's chair, which had been facing the wall when they entered and was now facing them with her in it.

"Buffy…" Angel whispered… his face a mask of blank emotion… first he'd wanted to run to her and hug her and kiss her, but the moment he remembered the _Immortal_ and his run in with Andrew, the emotion quickly became that of injured.

"Buffy?" Spike said panicking… "How long have you…?"

"How long do you think…?" She said glancing at both, but her gaze locking with Angel's. His eyes were glazed with a mixture of happiness, betrayal, hurt, and rage… If she didn't know him this well, she wouldn't have noticed, but because she did… she could tell. It was all there…

She tried not to focus on that, "So you guys wanna lock me in a box or use some kind of spell with mind control?"

Angel remained quiet… he didn't care for the tone of amusement she was visibly displaying, even if she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well…" Spike said, "What the hell _are_ you thinking… I mean…"

"I'm thinking it's none of your business…" Buffy said seriously… directing her comment at Spike, **not** Angel, "but anyway…" she turned to Angel standing from his chair, "can we talk?"

Buffy's eyes showed hope; only noticeable to Angel… he nodded without another word directing her to his elevator.

Spike wanted to yell, what about me? But just like he'd always known… he'd never really had a chance with her, so he grabbed the head and walked away. Someone needed to deliver it for the ritual anyway.

/

Angel opened the door to his penthouse to let her in… he went directly into his kitchen grabbing a glass of blood. He didn't want to stare at her too long or his façade might falter… The emotions fighting inside him between love and hate; he didn't know if he wanted to have her or kill her… that's how outrageous he felt.

"You want something to drink…?" he asked politely, trying to veer off thinking about what was going on in his head.

"No thank you…" she answered, how the hell could she begin to tell him that what he heard or saw wasn't what he thought. He wouldn't even look at her, for God's sake!

"Fine…" he said coldly, "so why _are_ you here…?" he didn't let her answer as anger seeped through, "I know it's not for my help as you've made that perfectly clear with Andrew and that slayer…"

Buffy felt like she'd been slapped, where was this coming from? "What…? What are you talking about…?" Buffy asked hurt, "You mean Dana…?"

"Don't act like you don't know…" he said finally looking at her straight in the eyes, "you told Andrew that she was to go with them per _your_ orders…" he spat, "that you no longer trusted me, us, _my_ team…"

"I… I didn't…" she said trying to hold tears, "I swear…" she said in low voice.

"Sure…" Angel said not believing her, "and what of the Immortal… are you going to tell me like Spike…" he stopped to not let his voice crack, "that it's none of my business…?" and this was exactly what he was trying to avoid happening back in Rome he thought. He'd actually lost his temper now.

"Of course not…" Buffy said quickly, "I know we're not technically together, but… but…" tears were threatening to fall and she just couldn't finish without falling apart, so she decided against it "you know what… this was a mistake… I shouldn't have come here. Sorry to have come here to bother you… I won't be taking anymore of your time… I'll go…" she said grabbing her stuff to leave.

Angel stopped her grabbing her arm, "Don't you dare act like the victim…" he rambled, "all I've ever wanted for you was a normal human happy life… I've sacrificed my love for _you_… to give _**you**_ _that_… and for what… so you could turn around and end up with someone like Spike… or The Immortal…? Of ALL people… why him?"

That outburst gave Buffy some strength to argue back, "_You_ left _me_!" she argued, "I never wanted you too… I told you time and time over that all I wanted was _you_, all I could see of my future was _you_…" she paused, "I'll never have a normal human life, but I knew that I couldn't make you stay, so I let you go."

Buffy let her traitor tears run down her cheeks as Angel stared at her shocked from her outburst as she went on…

"I shouldn't have let you leave…" Buffy whispered.

"I shouldn't have left you period…" Angel said more to himself.

"This isn't fair… I've always loved you and I haven't stopped…" she took a couple of steps away from him, "you act like I've cheated on you, but what can you tell me about Darla, Eve, and Nina…?" she looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to deny it…

Angel was astonished, how did she know about them…? But he could totally defend himself at least on the first two women…

"I have my contacts too that check up on you…" she said as if knowing his question, "Andrew told me you were there and feeling guilty at what he'd said to you, he confessed… he told me what he told you about the Immortal… and I just…" she paused taking a deep breath, "I just wanted to tell you in person that there's nothing between him and I. He's a good contact to have and we do go out clubbing from time to time but that is it… we hang…"

"And what of Dana…?" he questioned unreasonably…

"Andrew had told me that _you_ had said you didn't have the time to deal with her, but something tells me that Giles put him up to it if obviously that wasn't true…"

Things were starting to make sense and Angel felt like an asshole, to say the least…

"Buffy…" he said in that loving tone she recognized, it swiftly made her stomach flutter "I'm sorry…" he approached cautiously afraid she may push him away, "I know my decisions haven't been the best, but I made them in hopes of a better life for you…"

"And how has that worked out…?" she questioned slightly mad yet teasing…

"It hasn't…" he stepped closer his face full of remorse…

"I um…" Buffy said now nervously, "I got you something…" she pulled out a small gift bag from her stuff.

Angel closed the last of the distance between them and reached for the bag, furrowing his eyebrows…

"Uh… okay, what is it?"

"Open it…" she said quietly…

Angel took out the decorative paper from it and reached inside… it was a bag of mini homemade chocolate chip cookies… Buffy was hoping he understood. He kept glancing at the bag oddly until it clicked…

_Maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat m— or enjoy warm, delicious cookie-me, then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done…_

And then…_ I do think about it, sometimes…_

The smile that curved his lips… couldn't have spread any wider… he took the last step that had them apart and brought her into a tight embrace while capturing her lips anxiously… the kiss was tender yet passionate from the burning emotions. They'd been apart too long and deprived of each other's attentions for the same amount… once she needed to breathe he pulled back hovering over her lips teasingly and said…

"I love you… so much… that'll never change, you know that, right?"

She looked up into his chocolate intense looking eyes and answered, "I do… and I love you, only you…"

He grinned at her again… letting himself bask in the loving gaze of her emerald brilliant colored eyes… "Good…" he said taking her lips with his once more. He began kissing and kissing, nibbling at her lips playfully, while letting his tongue roam into her mouth reacquainting with hers.

She moaned delighted as fire began brewing in her veins… she could even feel that tightness south of her body begging for fulfillment.

"_God…_" he panted wanting more… the length of him already nudging strainfully for release, "_if I could… I'd rip all of your clothes off and show you just how much I still love you…_" he let out hoarsely biting at her ear lobe as his tongue darted out to soothe it.

"_Mmmm…_" Buffy whimpered, "_Show me…_" she encouraged reaching for the inviting bulge of his pants as she ached for his touch.

Angel stiffened and stared at her shocked… she smirked at his expression bringing the cookies out of his hand to show him what he missed of the gift.

"Willow found a spell to bind your soul so she spelled the cookies… fortunately convenient… to take effect the moment you eat it…"

Angel was shocked, "Seriously…?"

"Uh huh…" Buffy smiled sensually.

"How will we know if it worked…" he asked still skeptically, though the demon inside him begged for release.

"You're eyes should flash white…" she breathed waiting… couldn't he hurry up? She was in _need_ here dammit…

Seeing as he made not movement, Buffy opened the cookie bag, took one out, and fed it to him seductively… all too soon he felt his throat constrict and something flash in front of his eyes… and then it was gone. Buffy quickly went back to kissing him passionately… her tongue roaming at crease of his lips as he remained unmoving…

"What if it doesn't work?" he said concerned.

"It will…" she said trying to kiss him again…

"But what if…"

"_Angel!_" Buffy pouted, "Look… there's only one way to find out and if worst comes to happen… I'll tie you up and call Willow, happy?"

He wasn't sure about that, but Buffy quickly went back to nibbling and pecking at his neck while slightly grinding herself onto him enticingly making him growl involuntarily of pleasure… his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her and he decided to just give in. He gave in to the pleasures of the only woman he'd ever loved…

Angel began to pull every piece of clothing off of her as she worked on doing the same with his… kissing sounds, heavy breathing, and pants of want filled the walls of the room as they removed every last barrier between them. It began rushed and desperate, but now that they were both on the same page… they were taking their time, feeling, touching, grazing, and licking…

Buffy caressed every muscle of his skin while raking her nails lightly in yearn… Angel hissed from the feeling while tweaking the buds of her breast as he palmed them, licking and lapping between them, making her that much more aroused… he could smell her sweet honeyed heat calling at him ready to be taken and he was more than hard as Buffy was the only one to make him feel this intense kind of stimulation…

"_Do it… take me… I need you_…" she begged, writhing under his torturing hands and lips.

He smiled against her skin, he was going to set her on his couch when she made them turn around and pushed him back to sit down… his proud arousal standing smugly tall, making her lick her lips in hunger, bringing herself to settled astride him. They began kissing again, moaning at the feel of her wet folds, grazing the tip of his throbbing manhood…

Buffy quickly put herself in place and took him in… in one swift pleasurable stroke to the hilt… They cried out in unison of the perfection that were their bodies coming together. There was no feeling like it… she began to ride him leisurely … murmuring sweet nothings as her body filled with waves of satisfaction… she knew she'd be soon near…

"_Buffy…_" Angel rasped from the feel of her muscles clasping at his member milking him delightfully, there was no woman in the world that could make him feel the way that she did. She was riding him hard now… taking him all in… he'd thrust up from time to time to feel more of her silky walls surround him and he loved her moans of encouragement… he settled his hands on her hips increasing the pace, the feeling of gratification coming near… the moment Buffy seemed to peak in luscious oblivion as she rotated her hips… he felt his hot seed spill into her core… her taking him to the type of frenzied bliss that only she could provide…

As the shocks of the agonizing nirvana passed through their bodies… Buffy settled her head at the crook of Angel's neck, trying to catch her breath but enjoying the sweet scent of him. She'd been able to feel his strong orgasm as he'd twitched from the force inside of her and she was pleased… this was how it was supposed to be… them… together… forever…

After a moment of comfortable silence in each others sweat covered bodies without moving an inch… Buffy asked…

"So what happens now…?" she said softly…

"I have a plan…" he said thoughtfully, "I might be calling forth Armageddon… wouldn't hurt to have you on my side…"

"Okay" she said beginning to place wet open-mouthed kisses down his neck, his chest… swirling her tongue around his manly nipple making it perk… then gliding a trail down to his belly button, where she paused to smile as his breath hitched, then took into her mouth the tip of his pulsating head, "you can tell me all about it after round two in your bedroom…" she winked as she'd said it with her voice husky from need…

Angel growled in lustful affirmation as she'd settle down between his knees getting teasingly close to his already throbbing cock… she surprised him by taking him in her mouth which its sight, could have made him come on the spot…

So when she stopped, he swiftly stood up to picking her up with him, making her wrap her legs around him giggling, as they kissed furiously yet again in path of the bedroom…

"_Tease…_" he let out as he tossed her onto his bed.

Buffy was about to argue that when he got lost between her thighs… she threw her head back in pleasure. There were no words for what his expert mouth was doing to her between her folds and before she knew it, she was seeing fireworks go off behind her lids…

"_Angel…_" she gasped.

As he lapped up her juices and her nails scraped at his scalp… he grinned at how today had started and where he was now. The world sure did have a way to screw with them but it seemed that at least starting now…

Things would change…

Way too deep of a thought process considering he was finally getting what he wanted, which is when… Buffy pulled him up her body to kiss him fervently. They had a long night ahead of them, shit probably a couple of long decades, if he was being honest… and he was glad, for once, at his cursed existence that he had eternity to make up for loss time. And with that, he thrust into her core… both gasping from not quite unquenched need.

Together they were strong, apart they were weak… maybe he'd been looking at things wrong all along.

Angel pushed his thoughts aside… all he wanted to focus on was on how her muscles were contracting around him and bask in her warm body gliding under him.

He was for her and she was for him… nothing would come between them ever again. He'd make sure of that if it was the last thing he'd do.


End file.
